


Stand By Me

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

Kneading her hands into the older man's muscles, Emily did her best to undo the knots she found there. There was no one more stressed than the man she had promised to love forever over six years ago, and no matter what she did to help he seemed to always roll back into what put him on edge.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, her hands running from his back down his chest before she linked her hands together over his chest. "Comfortable?" she whispered, her eyes on the documentary her husband had turned on.

Gibbs felt his wife's short nails scratching softly into his t-shirt. "Yeah," he huffed, reaching up to cup one of his wife's warm cheeks. "Can I get you anything?"

Shaking her head, the younger woman moved herself from kneeling behind her husband on their bed and climbing into his lap. "You and a good glass of wine are good enough," the agent grinned, kissing his smiling lips before wrapping an arm around his neck. "Want to tell me about your day?"

"The bad parts?"

Emily rested her head in the crook of Gibbs' neck. Every day, they'd share with one another the good parts and bad parts of their days, but when they didn't bring up the good parts they knew to stop the conversation. "How was Abby?" she asked, her breath hitting the skin of her husband's neck. The forensic scientists had gone through a tough breakup a week before and Emily knew she would have been a wreck at work.

The grey haired man wrapped his arms around the brunette's body in his lap and nodded. "Better than yesterday. Her music was louder but her tone was softer," he joked.

The FBI agent chuckled. Feeling Gibbs' hand rubbing down her back, she kissed his chin.

"Are you sure you don't want a late dinner?"

Emily shook her head, her eyes glued to the television. "I'm not hungry," she whispered. "You hungry?"

He shook his head and tightened his arms around the younger woman. "No."

"Careful," she said softly as the grey haired man's arms tightened around her. Taking her hand and running it down his bare arm, Emily leaned into the older man's chest. "Don't squish the baby."

Wide eyed, Gibbs looked down to the woman in his lap.

Emily let out a laugh as she readjusted herself and straddled the older man. "I'm just kidding," she giggled, her arms around his neck.

"Not funny."

She kissed him shortly and shrugged. "No babies," she promised. "At least not yet."

Gibbs brought her back down to kiss her once more. They had talked about children before they had ever gotten married. Both agents had thought about it, a tiny Prentiss-Gibbs baby toddling around, but it wasn't a priority on either's mind. If it happened it happened, and if it didn't that was no problem. They were happy either way.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, pulling back from her husband. Gibbs had been in the basement all day - the anniversary of his late wife and daughter's deaths - and she wanted to do her best to make him feel better. She never was able to make him forget, but at least she knew how to make him smile.

He said nothing as he pulled her back down to him. Running one hand through that silky black hair, Gibbs kissed his wife's nose. "You make me happy."

Emily's eyes crinkled as she smiled down to the older man. "Well that is my job," the agent chuckled, letting her husband peck her lips. "You make me happy too," she whispered.

"Want to go to bed?"

She watched him lean back just enough for her to look him in the eyes. It had been a hard few weeks for everyone with Abby's breakup and Gibbs' anniversary, and Emily had been going through some trouble with a case at work, but every time they'd come together somehow that all fell away. They were them, and they were happy.

Tonight would be no sex, no one begging for the other to make them feel better. Just slipping under the covers and holding one another until they fell asleep.

"Yeah," she whispered, her fingers playing at the back of his neck. "I'd like that."


End file.
